edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah (Ed Sentai)
In a different EEnE universe linked to the Super Sentai universe, the powers of all 38 Super Sentai have been slightly damaged by the Sentai vilian Iron Man Mask Temujin, and sent to Peach Creek, where 11 year old Sarah, led by Edd, find those powers, and must join the other teens in fighting the 37 resurrected villian groups that fought 37 of the 38 Sentai as the Ed Sentai. Biography 'Pre Ed Sentai' After the Big Picture Show, Sarah had wanted to lose her brat nature, and worked toward it during half of the 4 year span between BPS and Ed Sentai, and was successful. She grew to love Ed like a brother, and decided to hang out with the Eds and the kids alot. Sarah also grew a concern for Jimmy's fear of injuries with every little thing, so she began to help Jimmy lose his fears, and she was successful. She still hung out with Jimmy, who was able to get his brace ring off when his teeth were fixed. She set out to hang out with Jimmy one particular day. 'Himitsu Sentai Go-Ed' Meanwhile, on a different Earth, the 37th Super Sentai team Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger have teamed with the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes in the Super Hero Taisen Z conflict, and the Super Sentai have defeated the villians when the ground suddenly bursts open from under the Sentai, and they fall over, untransforming in the process. Out from the ground comes the Sentai villian Iron Mask Temujin. He uses his powers to strip the rangers of their morphers, and is just about to destroy them when AkaRed comes in, and uses BoukenRed's BoukenJavelin to whack all of the morphers out of his hands, and they fly out of the destuction filled battle area into Peach Creek, where specially designed morphers land on 5 of the kids' wrists (because the Gorengers never had morphers, special ones were created for the first 3 Sentai). Sarah and Jimmy hear 5 transformation noises, and see red, blue, green, pink, and yellow lights emanting from 5 of the houses. The two run to Edd's house, since the red light was the first seen, and then, with Kevin and Eddy, they see Edd, as Akarenger, with an adult voice, and taller and stronger than before. The 7 turn around to see Aorenger, Kirenger, Midorenger, and Momorenger, who are really Jonny, Rolf, Ed, and Nazz. The kids are all teleported to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 6 has gathered all of the morphers but the Gorengers', and he turns to see Edd, Jonny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz wearing the Gorenger suits with the morphers on their wrists, with the other 4 behind them. He realizes that they have found the morphers, and he informs them all on Super Sentai's history, and that they are the new protectors of the universe. Alpha 6 informs them on Iron Mask Temujin resurrecting his old army from the Gorenger series, and then Eddy, donning an Edopawa Gonpachi look, becomes the mentor of the new Gorengers. The new team then transport out to confront their first villian Baseball Mask under the name Ed Sentai. 'The First Battle' to be added 'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' to be added 'Battle Fever Ed' to be added 'Denshi Sentai DenziEd' to be added 'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' to be added 'Dai Sentai Goggle Ed' 'Kagaku Sentai DynaEd' 'Choudenshi BioEd' 'Dengeki Sentai ChangeEd' 'Choushinsei FlashEd' 'Hikari Sentai MaskEd' 'Choujuu Sentai LiveEd' 'Kousou Sentai TurboEd' 'Chikyuu Sentai FiveEd' 'Choujin Sentai JetEd' 'Kyoryu Sentai ZyuEd' 'Gosei Sentai DaiEd' 'Ninja Sentai KakuEd' 'Chouriki Sentai OhEd' 'Gekisou Sentai CarEd' 'Denji Sentai MegaEd' 'Seijuu Sentai GingaEd' 'KyuKyu Sentai Go-Go-Ed' 'Mirai Sentai TimeEd' 'Hyakujuu Sentai GaoEd' 'Ninpuu Sentai HurricaneEd' 'Bakuryuu Sentai AbaEd' 'Tokusou Sentai DekaEd' 'Mahou Sentai MagiEd' 'GoGo Sentai BoukenEd' 'Juken Sentai GekiEd' 'Engine Sentai Go-On-Ed' 'Samurai Sentai ShinkenEd' 'Tensou Sentai GoseiEd' 'Kaizokou Sentai GokaiEd' 'Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters' 'Hikonin Sentai AkibaEd' Sarah has no appearence at all in AkibaEd, which takes place during Ed-Busters. 'Zyuden Sentai KyoryuEd' Super Sentai Powers Sarah has control of 3 of the 4 female Sentai powers: Pink, White, and Yellow. She alternates these colors with Nazz, Lee, Marie, and May, who the latter 3 have matured to impress the Eds. This is a gallery of all of the powers Sarah controls, starting with JAKQ Dengekitai. Heart Queen.png|Sarah as Heart Queen. Miss America.png|Sarah as Miss America. DynaPink.png|Sarah as DynaPink. PinkFlash.png|Sarah as Pink Flash II, which she became Pink Flash after Nazz left the morpher for Sarah. YellowMask.png|Sarah as Yellow Mask. FivePink.png|Sarah as FivePink. OhPink.png|Sarah as OhPink. AbarePink.png|Sarah as AbarePink, whose power became offical when she fought in this Super Sentai's Super Hero Taisen X. DekaSwan.png|Sarah as DekaSwan. MagiMother.png|Sarah as MagiMother. GoseiPink.png|Sarah as Gosei Pink. GokaiYellow.png|Sarah as GokaiYellow, the last Senshi she was in control of. Category:EEnE/Super Sentai crossovers Category:Ed Sentai